


easter eggs

by 1300655506



Series: stray kids more like gay kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Easter, Easter Eggs, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, i don't know how to tag any of my fics lol, i'm a bit late but who cares, uh the woojin/jeongin ship is platonic but there wasn't a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: chris wasn't sure how woojin found out that felix and jeongin had eaten easter eggs, since they finished them all within ten minutes. although, the fact that they had been running around the dorm yelling the last three minutes might have been a giveaway.





	easter eggs

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit late since easter was like 4 days ago but i've still got a bunch of easter eggs left and so do stray kids
> 
> also this was written at 2:30 am so if there are mistakes, please point them out! thank you :)

"christopher bang, if you were the one that gave felix and jeongin easter eggs i'm going to confiscate your laptop for the rest of the week!"

chris froze, hands hovering over his keyboard with a half-typed message to changbin on his computer. he wasn't sure how woojin found out that felix and jeongin had eaten easter eggs since they finished them all within ten minutes.

although, on second thought, the fact that they had been running around the dorm yelling something that chris was pretty sure might have been some sort of mixture between korean and extremely weird australian slang for the last three minutes _might_ have been a giveaway.

he winced as he heard woojin yell his name again. he finished typing his message to changbin quickly and closed his laptop, walking out into the living room in order to minimise the chance he would get yelled at again. the sight he was met with was not one that he expected, but he wasn't surprised that it had happened.

woojin had somehow gotten hold of jeongin and was trapping the youngest member on his lap, looking like he was struggling to keep the flailing jeongin in place. chris wasn't entirely sure where felix was, but he could hear seungmin and jisung yelling at someone to 'stop moving, you shit!' so that was most likely where he was. chris looked at woojin with a sheepish smile, which turned into a more guilty one at woojin's glare.

"i'll go get felix," chris said, escaping down the hallway before woojin could respond. once he saw what was happening in seungmin's room, he wondered whether woojin yelling would have been better. felix was giggling like a three-year-old on the floor - and kicking his legs like one too - as jisung straddled his stomach in order to keep him down. seungmin was behind felix, holding his arms down on the floor and constantly telling felix to calm down.

seungmin looked up at chris with a disappointed look. "this was your fault. contain him," he deadpanned, letting go of felix's arms. felix looked over at chris and the older australian couldn't help but smile at how genuinely happy felix looked to see him (even if it was caused by approximately 50 chocolate eggs).

"channie-hyung!" felix shouted, making grabby-hands at chris. seungmin whispered something to jisung which made jisung get off felix's stomach, letting the younger go free. felix took the opportunity to scramble up from the floor and run to chris, who was almost knocked over by the amount of force felix had. "where's jeonginnie?" felix muttered into the crook of chris's neck. "i haven't seen him since hyung got annoyed at us."

"he's out in the living room," chris replied, wrapping his arms around felix's waist and trying to walk him out of seungmin's bedroom. "come on, let's go to bed."

felix groaned in response and shook his head, tickling chan's cheek with his hair. "it's not even that late!" he moaned. "it's only like, five or something." nonetheless, felix still allowed chris to walk them both to their shared room. although 'walking' was more accurately described as 'felix clinging to chris like a koala while chris awkwardly waddled down the hall'.

once chris reached their room, he made eye-contact with woojin, who just stared with an amused smile. chris barely made out woojin's mouthing of 'good luck with him' as he kicked open the bedroom door. felix shifted his head from where it was originally resting on chris's shoulder and looked up at where they were. "it's too early to sleep," felix said, "i'm not even tired." his statement wasn't very truthful when he yawned immediately afterward, but chris still nodded in fake agreement.

"i know," he said, sitting felix down on his bed. "just lie down with me for a bit." felix rubbed his eyes with his palms and nodded, lying down on the bed and allowing chris to get in beside him. "'not tired' you say?" chris muttered as felix's eyes fluttered closed. he brushed a stray strand of hair out of felix's face and kissed the younger's forehead. "sleep well, felix," chris muttered, closing his eyes. "sweet dreams."

**- <<>>-**

jeongin had long since fallen asleep on woojin's lap after the energy from the easter eggs wore off. woojin hadn't realised how long it had been until the movie he wasn't-exactly-watching started to play its credits. he decided that it would be best if jeongin didn't sleep on him for too long, lest the youngest hurt his neck. woojin carefully shifted jeongin so that he was holding jeongin like a princess and carried him down the hallway.

he peeked into chan and felix's room as he passed it and smiled when he saw the two australians tangled together, with chan's arm wrapped protectively around felix's waist. jeongin shifted in woojin's arms and sighed quietly, a small smile on his face as he leaned his head against woojin's bicep. woojin continued down the hall and walked into jeongin's room, placing him down on his bed. the movement caused jeongin to open his eyes slightly and stare at woojin through his eyelashes. "where?" he muttered in confusion, holding onto woojin's wrist.

"you're just in your bedroom," woojin replied gently. "go back to sleep." he knelt beside jeongin and let him link their fingers together, resting their joined hands on the bed. with his free hand, woojin pulled the blanket over jeongin and patted him on the head. soon, all that filled the quiet room was the soft sounds of jeongin's steady breathing.

woojin looked down at their hands where jeongin was holding on tight enough for him to wake if woojin were to try and let go. instead of risking waking the other up for the second time, woojin carefully climbed into the bed beside him and adjusted the blanket so that it covered both of them. jeongin shifted slightly in his sleep but didn't show any signs of waking up. woojin kissed jeongin's hair lightly and placed his free arm around jeongin's torso, pulling the younger closer to him.

"goodnight love," woojin whispered into jeongin's hair. "see you in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i now have a tumblr: [1300655506](https://1300655506.tumblr.com/) and a twitter: [@ReadWriteHot](https://twitter.com/ReadWriteHot) so feel free to message me on either of them if you want to yell about groups :D
> 
> i haven't done anything on them since i literally just made them yesterday/today but yeah they won't be empty forever, i promise


End file.
